¿Jefe Uchiha?
by AndreNaru
Summary: Sakura pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas de Tokio, y su padre le insiste en que se encargue del negocio familar. Sin embargo, ella quiere ganarse el respeto de los demás demostrando sus habilidades en otra parte. Así, consigue un empleo en una no tan modesta empresa pero, ¿bajo las órdenes de quién? Es mi primera historia, tengan piedad jiji


-Ya llevamos bastante rato en esta aburridísima fiesta, si es que se le puede llamar así- murmuró Ino frunciendo los labios con su tercer Martini de la noche en la mano derecha. Llevaba un vestido de gala azul marino que nada tenía que envidiarle a una modelo de revista, junto con su largo cabello rubio que caía en cascada hasta la cintura.  
-Cállate, debemos permanecer por lo menos unos minutos más aquí y nos largamos- Sakura por su parte no había bebido nada, los nervios la tenían agarrotada, y como no estaba muy acostumbrada a beber no quería sentirse mareada al rato. La pelirrosa traía puesto un vestido negro entallado hasta las rodillas, tacones de infarto y cabello suelto con su característico flequillo.

Mientras tanto, en el lujoso y pulcro salón en el que se celebraba la fiesta, adinerados señores y estiradas señoras se paseaban del brazo con sus acompañantes, haciendo gala de sus carísimos vestidos y sendos trajes. Las fiestas de beneficencia ciertamente no eran lo suyo, pero a la familia de Sakura y a ella misma, les agradaba poder colaborar con los niños sin hogar, ya que su padre Kizashi, había sido en el pasado uno de esos niños. Sin embargo, había podido surgir y formar uno de los más grandes imperios en gestión empresarial de Tokio.

El hecho de asistir a la fiesta benéfica no era el problema, sí lo era que esa noche se iba a presentar, quizás, su peor pesadilla desde la secundaria, Rock Lee.

-En realidad no va a venir, ¿cierto?- preguntó la pelirrosa a su amiga, que miraba la puerta de entrada para verificar si se asomaban un par de gruesas cejas.

-Já, lleva siguiéndote años. ¿No deberías darle una oportunidad, Sakura?- Ino rió por lo bajo mientras su amiga le daba un codazo no menor en las costillas. Llevaban ya dos horas en la gala, habían cenado y pasaba la medianoche a esas alturas, sin embargo debían esperar que Kiba las buscara e ir a un bar que según Ino era "lo más genial en el mundo".

-Hinata me envió un mensaje, ya llegó al bar- refunfuñó la rubia mientras escribía una respuesta y bebía de golpe su tercera copa.

-Mira ahí, a las dos en punto, ¿la de tetas grandes quién es?- susurró Sakura cuando una pelirroja se acercaba al centro de la pista de baile con un hombre que parecía reacio a bailar con ella mientras la música se tornaba cada vez más romántica y la pista se oscurecía, dando un toque lúgubre al lugar.

-Nunca la he visto antes por aquí, pero a él le daría mi número si lo quisiera- bromeó la rubia, ambas miraban como hechizadas al hombre que finalmente desistió de bailar con la chica, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas.

-Por Dios viene hacia acá, ¡y te está mirando!- Ino abrió los ojos como platos mientras fingía mirar a todos lados menos al hombre que venía hacia ellas. Sakura por su parte se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente mientras él venía caminando firme, con sus anchos hombros y el traje perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo. Sakura reaccionó y se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar hacia donde quiera que iba, pero no contaba con que los tacones la traicionaran. Todo sucedió en dos segundos, la pelirrosa se fue hacia adelante trastabillando, arañando con sus manos lo primero que encontrara. Sus manos terminaron agarradas a una corbata de seda mientras sus rodillas estaban dobladas sobre el suelo.

-Si te querías poner de rodillas sólo tenías que decirlo- suspiró el pelinegro en el oído de Sakura al momento en que ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, de modo que su aliento acariciaba el cuello de la chica. Le pareció que ese momento duró una eternidad.

Sakura se estremeció y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Al principio se sorprendió porque él estaba muy cerca, tanto que pudo apreciar que de verdad era muy, muy guapo. Pudo ver su sonrisa ligeramente inclinada, las pestañas muy tupidas y negras, al igual que sus ojos, brillando como un depredador. Sin embargo de la sorpresa pasó a la ira, porque a pesar de que él la había salvado de una caída aún más vergonzosa, lo que dijo no fue muy… caballeroso.

-Gracias, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda- dijo entre dientes la pelirrosa mientras soltaba su corbata y él se la acomodaba sobre la camisa con expresión seria, con expresión de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Le ofreció la mano para que ella se levantara pero Sakura lo rechazó intrépidamente, apoyando las palmas sobre un taburete que estaba al costado del pequeño bar y levantó su cuerpo como pudo a través de los tacones altísimos.

-Parecía que sí, y si quieres te ayudo con eso también- le dijo el hombre viendo descaradamente cómo se le había subido un poco el vestido.

-Y-yo no necesito, n-no quiero que me-

\- ¡Sakura! Mierda, lo siento, ¿estás bien? Estaba distraída- se precipitó a decir Ino- Kiba me estaba enviando un mensaje.

-Sí, sí- murmuró la pelirrosa a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás tomando el brazo de la rubia para estabilizarse. Tenía las rodillas adoloridas aún pero no había quedado marca alguna, sólo había sido el golpe.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Qué pasó?- todos se voltearon al escuchar el grito de la pelirroja que venía a paso rápido con los brazos extendidos hacia él, haciendo rebotar sus grandes tetas. El hombre se puso tenso y metió sus manos a los bolsillos.- ¿Y ella quién es?

-Nadie, ya nos íbamos- espetó bruscamente Sakura tomando el brazo de su amiga y mirando sin pestañear al pelinegro que las observaba con expresión satisfecha, aún con las manos en los bolsillos.- Ino, llama a Kiba, dile que venga de inmediato.

-Fue un placer conocerte, desconocido- dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona al momento que sacaba su celular y marcaba con dedos decididos a su novio. Sakura aprovechó su distracción y la empujó hacia la salida mientras que el atractivo hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima, a pesar de que tenía a la pelirroja colgando de su brazo pidiéndole explicaciones.

Cuando iban hacia la salida Sakura tropezó nuevamente, esta vez sin caer al suelo pero sí jadeando y sudando por el esfuerzo del trote y la conmoción por las palabras del desconocido que, sin quererlo la tenían excitada.

-¡Maldición, qué me pasa!- jadeó frustrada- ¿Llamaste a Kiba como te dije?

-Respira, amiga. Cálmate, me envió un mensaje que en cinco minutos está aquí. Ese tipo me afectó te lo digo, pero parece ser que a ti te alteró las hormonas.

-No te burles, fue la peor vergüenza, tú tienes la culpa de que esté usando estos estúpidos tacones. Ahora los amigos estirados de mis padres les dirán que fui el hazmerreír de la fiesta.

-Relájate por Dios, no fue para tanto. Sólo resbalaste y te agarraste a la corbata del mejor espécimen de hombre que pudo haber venido- le guiñó Ino cuando avanzaban por el pasillo hacia la intemperie.

-¡Cerezo, ahí estas, te estaba buscando!- ambas chicas se miraron al mismo tiempo y no tuvieron que voltear para saber quién había gritado.

-Está bien, lo saludamos y nos largamos, ya tuve suficiente por hoy y ahora esto- espetó Sakura con los dientes apretados debido a la frustración.

-Oye, viniste. Pensé que iba a tener que estar solo, mis padres me mandan a estos eventos como su representante pero son muy aburridos. A menos que estés tú presente, obviamente- dijo nervioso Lee, mostrando una sonrisa que pretendía ser atractiva. Lee pertenecía a una de las familias adineradas de Tokio que debían su éxito al mercado de la publicidad. Casi todos los compañeros de la secundaria de Sakura tenían padres célebres en el ámbito comercial, pero pocos aportaban a la beneficencia. Eran demasiado orgullosos y ambiciosos como para "regalar su dinero".

-Sí, sí, hola Lee, ya nos íbamos qué lástima, adiós- dijo rápidamente Ino a la vez que tomaba el brazo de Sakura y ésta le dirigía una sonrisa de disculpa al chico.

-Lo siento Lee, ya nos íbamos

-P-pero acabo de llegar, quería que…nosotros…Cerezo

En eso estaban cuando apareció Kiba en la elegante puerta de entrada, buscándolas con la mirada. Ino lo vió y se quitó los tacones de un manotazo para salir corriendo a su encuentro y tirarse a sus brazos, besándolo como de costumbre. Sakura le envió la última mirada de disculpa a Lee y se dirigió hacia afuera, murmurando un "hola Kiba" mientras el chico se devoraba la boca de su amiga, la saludaba sacudiendo una mano al mismo tiempo que la otra estaba en la espalda baja de la rubia, apretándola contra él. Ambos ya llevaban cuatro juntos, así que Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones de cariño excesivas por parte de sus amigos. Sin decir nada más se subió al cómodo Toyota RAV4, esperándolos en el asiento trasero y aventando los tacones.

Un minuto después se subió Ino jadeando por el intercambio de besos con Kiba y sonriéndole mientras él cerraba la puerta.

-Es un delicioso encanto, sólo míralo- suspiró la rubia a la vez que el moreno rodeaba el auto. Se sentó y echaron a andar hacia el dichoso bar.

-Hinata y Naruto ya llegaron allá, lo siento por llegar tarde, tenía que cubrir el turno de un compañero que está muy enfermo- se justificó Kiba.

-Está bien, Dios sabe que tienes que curar a esos hermosos cachorros.

-Sakura sólo tuvo un pequeño percance con los tacones que le aconsejé que se pusiera, nada grave-

-No hablemos de eso, ¿sí? Mejor Kiba, cuéntanos como te fue hoy en el centro veterinario- pidió Sakura nada más que para distraer a su amiga, lo cual funcionó ya que Kiba comenzó a relatar cómo había curado la pata trasera de un perrito callejero y luego, bañado a cuatro que habían dejado un desastre en el lugar. Ino hacía pucheros, reía y aplaudía las hazañas de su novio como si fueran los mejores actos heroicos. Sakura aprovechó ese momento para sobar sus rodillas adoloridas y pensar en el comentario inapropiado del idiota trajeado. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Si ya tenía atrapada a la de tetas grandes, ¿por qué le dijo eso a ella? De pronto le dieron ganas de saber quién era realmente él, recordando que nunca escuchó su nombre.


End file.
